Keeping Her Safe
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: It's the story of the student's seventh year with someone odd twists. It shows different sides to characters you thought you knew. As they go throughout their seventh year they realize that nothing is sacred and sometimes you must fight face to face.
1. Our Last Summer

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Start

Quiet. For the first time in years, it had been a quiet summer. No fighting, no Dursleys, no breaking the law, just quiet. The Burrow slept soundly during the early hours of the morning. It was wonderfully peaceful, Harry had thought. The entire summer had been perfect, with no distractions. Just sitting back and relaxing.

However, this does not mean that they did no work what so ever over the summer. Mr. Weasley and the boys all had put on an addition to the house at the end of June going into July. The Burrow looked pretty good. They had expanded off the kitchen, which gave the entire structure the look of a giraffe. Now it was not just a tall towering house, it also had a long end that came off the side. While adding on this addition of course the boys did get a few muscles here and there (although Harry was quite jealous of how fit Ron was already).

Carla had come to stay with Harry and the Dursley's shortly after her mother's death. Harry still could not get over the fact that Sirius had a love child, only a year younger than Harry. He called her his cousin though because she felt more like family. She took Potter as her last name, and that was all good and done with by the end of July.

Why must summers come to an end? Especially when they are like this. So calm, and easy. Being surrounded by friends. No pressure, no essays, no needed research. You could probably sleep for days and no one would care, because it was summer. But alas, the last day of summer came and went and now here they were on the first day of the last year of school.

"Wake up HARRY!" said a very loud and angry voice.

"Just five more min…"

"NO GET UP NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" It was Carla talking.

His cousin stood over him, and a smirk played on her lips. Auburn hair fell around her face, and down her shoulders. It had gotten a bit long over the summer. She put her hands on her hips, and frowned. Looking annoyed she began to jump up and down on the bed.

"Okay I'm going. Just…OUCH! That was my foot!" said Harry rubbing the foot that Carla had just crushed.

"You should have gotten up."

Harry and Carla walked downstairs. Harry wasn't exactly thrilled to be going back to school. What was waiting for him there? Ah yes, essays, ridiculous assignments, research that would be left to the last minute, and of course running into people snogging around corners of the castle.

"Harry what took you so long?" asked Ron.

"He was just being lazy, and I should have dumped cold water down his pants. That would have woken you up." Carla smirked at Harry.

"Isn't she such a lady?" Harry said sarcastically to Carla. She started laughing, sat down at the table, and grabbed Hermione's Head Girl badge. Over the summer Hermione had been sent a letter about her becoming Head Girl, and once she had read it gave out a long shriek. They had also all passed their Apparation test, and Ron hadn't stopped apparating since. It could get a bit annoying too. Especially if you were in the bathroom taking a shower and Ron misjudged his destination.

Ron had even admitted to Harry that he did like Hermione, and said that if Harry ever told her that, he would personally rip out his vocal cords so that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. He had written Hermione so many letters while she was in France that two drawers of Ron's desk were filled with them. Harry thought that maybe she was teaching him French, _or_ copying Hogwarts History. By the time Hermione had written to Harry, Ron had already told him every place, every activity, and every person Hermione had seen, including Sereana. Ron had also become quite good at playing Keeper, and Ginny had become a great Chaser.

"Well I hope you all like your eggs, I made them myself." said Hermione with triumph.

Also over the summer Mrs. Weasley had taught the girls a little bit of cooking. Ron looked at the eggs and smiled. The truth was that all of Hermione's food made him sick, so while Harry dug in Ron took tiny bites. This little problem, however, was kept a secret from Hermione. She could be a bit sensitive about her cooking.

"Morning all, what's burning?" asked Fred.

Fred and George had married girls over the summer, got a great joke shop going, and Fred's wife (suspiciously, as they had only been married a few months) had a little boy. There sons name was Bill (but for the sake of not confusing everyone they called him Billy). Thank goodness for the addition on the burrow or Harry would probably be sleeping in a tent out in the garden.

"I made eggs." said Hermione looking rather offended.

"No I don't think it's the eggs, they look lovely by the way," Hermione blushed, "Burnt…burnt, BURNT!" Fred ran up the stairs.

"No Billy, give daddy his wand. NO OUCH! IT'S NOT NICE TO SET DADDY ON FIRE!"

"Where is Fred? I thought I heard him yelling." asked Melissa, as she came down the hall towards the kitchen

Melissa is Fred's wife, also has an identical twin named Clarissa. Clarissa married George after only knowing him for five minutes; she is a very spur-of-the-moment type person. Melissa's son, Billy, had a tendency to take things and set them on fire. All summer Billy had been taking things, and to Harry's horror he had gotten a hold of his Firebolt and almost flown it into a tree if Harry hadn't caught him on George's broom.

"Billy set Fred on fire again." said Ron casually.

"Where is mum?" Melissa groaned "I can never get burns out of robes!"

"OUCH! NO BILLY! NOT THE SUIT CASE!! Give Daddy the wand." yelped Fred.

A blast of fire came down the stairs.

"Melissa will you come get your son." said Fred dangerously calm.

Fred came down the stairs with his brand new suit case, which used to be white, but now was black and smoking. His robes were still on fire at the ends. Melissa ran over, put out the fire, and took Billy to his highchair. Billy was giggling, and Carla went over to tickle him.

"THAT IS IT YOU GET A BIG TIME OUT MISTER!" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and then they all burst into laughter.

"He is just a baby Fred! _You _shouldn't leave your wand lying around." said Melissa in an also dangerously calm voice. When ever they both talked in very calm voices, the conversation usually ended in a shouting match.

"Cool your jets Mel." George came downstairs his arm wrapped around Clarissa's shoulders.

"Guys all he is capable of is set things on fire. Maybe you should get him an enchanted playpen." said Clarissa trying to cheer her sister up.

"Well this wouldn't worry you because you don't have kids!" Melissa said hotly.

"Mel, calm down. George, we have already had an enchanted play pen remember? What are we going to do? How can I take him to work! He will set our customers on fire!" he groaned and looked at the baby boy.

Suddenly a small black owl came soaring into the kitchen. It carried a scroll with a green ribbon wrapped around it. Hermione grabbed it off the table and pulled the ribbon of. The paper unrolled all the way to the ground. It read:

Dear Hogwarts students,

Due to recent incident outside of Hogwarts, Students not attending the school have been transferred. Here is a list of new student's attending and their years.

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione skimmed the list for any familiar names. She finally pointed to one, Sereana Seliera. Ron and Harry were puzzled.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, and grabbed the paper.

"One of my close friends from France. She's so lovely I can't wait for you two to meet her.

"That name sounds familiar…." Ron put the paper down and thought. Then he ran upstairs and came back down with an old newspaper in hand.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, while trying to read the paper.

"It's from the beginning of the summer. Look." He pointed at an article that read;

**Rita Skeeter Writes Again**

Rita Skeeter, now back on the case, is here to tell you about the latest in some of our young rich and famous witches today! The recently arrested Lucius Malfoy has been released under false charge, and of course his son and wife, Draco, and Narcissa, are denying all accusations. This summer they were spotted off the coast of France with some other high society witches and wizards. Beaucoup Seliera and her niece, Sereana Seliera were also there. Sereana Seliera, heir to the Seliera fortune, was more than happy to be switching schools this year. Her former school, Puissance pours la Jeunesse, is becoming less and less active as He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named rises. But can all of this young witches and wizards act responsible all the time? _Of course not!_ Sereana Seliera and Young Mister Malfoy were found at 2:00 in the morning (drunk) on the Sable De Beutiful, La Belle Eau beach.

In other news, young Harry Potter has returned from the muggle realm, and is looking better than ever. The once confused and unloved boy has turned into a very handsome young man. His friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, have both grown to. Hermione Granger was also seen in France with a few young boys. Most of the boys did not speak English, so of course Miss Granger had to _improvise_. The seventh year class at Hogwarts is quite charming, especially because they now have a new crowd from Sable De Beutiful, La Belle Eau. Half of the students there have been sent to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Micallsha, and Faccebelle. Most foreign have sent their oldest students to Hogwarts for safety reasons, and none of the Hogwarts students seem to be complaining… at least not the boys.

Young summer love has sprouted out all over. Starting with Draco Malfoy and Sereana Seliera. It is rumor that there may be a child mixed in all this, but Miss Seliera put that to rest:

"Of course there is no child. We may be crazy but not _that _crazy!" she stated playfully, "I still have a little bit of a modeling career but, that will definitely will be postponed once I have started school. I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but it has run in my family to go to Puissance pours la Jeunesse. The Malfoys' have been very close family friends for centuries, and somewhere along the line we were bound to meet up again!" Sereana is a very charming girl, and has been featured on the cover of _Teen Witches Today_, and **Lingerie on the Young**. These two magazines have been known for their expulsion of young girls, and revealing modeling shows. But Seliera has no regrets.  
"My Aunt always told me to do what I am good at, and modeling is what I am good at. Sure the magazines are a little 'revealing', but it's really not that big of a deal. Both magazines have done marvelously well in competition with Teen Witch Weekly, and has a great pay. As long as Draco is okay with it, I am going to keep modeling." she clearly stated.  
Victor Krum, Quidditch star, has—

Hermione grabbed the paper, and threw it on the table. Harry looked at Ron. He was still staring at the paper, and then had a look of realization on his face. He ran over to his counter drawer, and pulled out a magazine.

"I knew I heard that name before…" he muttered to himself, while flipping threw the pages.

"Look!" he said, and turned the magazine around so they could see it. It was a picture of a girl, and a gorgeous one at that. She had long blonde hair, luscious lips, a rather large bust, and skinny waste. She was dressed in a long gown with a small dragon in her arms.

"That's Sereana?!" Harry laughed, "Way too good for Malfoy…."

"She's a wonderful girl, she finds good in everyone, and I mean everyone." Hermione said and took the magazine to look at it. Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and yelped.

"Why are you still here? You have to go! Otherwise you'll be late!" And with that, they ran up stairs to get ready.


	2. Lipstick and Suspicions

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lipstick and Suspicions

After every one had gotten dressed, and Fred had calmed down they all went to Diagon Alley. The shops were crowded as usual, and of course Hermione wanted to retrieve their books first. Harry and Ron followed Hermione into Flourish and Blotts. Hermione dragged them around the store, and once she had grabbed all of their books went up to the counter to pay for them. Just as they were about to leave someone said…

"Hello Hermione. Wonderful to see you!" A tall blonde girl, one of popped out from behind a bookcase. It was Sereana and she was even more beautiful in person. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, and she wore robes of periwinkle. She seemed to have lost most of her French accent over the summer, and she looked skinnier. There was something in her eyes that was not the same, but Hermione couldn't figure it out. There was a quiet curse from behind the bookcase and out stepped Draco.

"Sereana it is nice to see you, I see you have brought your mum. I would love to me her." Hermione said, not wanting to be around Draco for long.

Sereana and Hermione disappeared to the other side of the store. Harry turned to face Malfoy, who had started to resemble a very young, (and to Harry's utmost dislike) handsome, version of his father. His hair wasn't slicked back as it normally would be, but hung around his pale face. He looked bored, and tired.

"Potter" Malfoy sighed.

"Malfoy, uh... you have lipstick around your mouth." Harry had almost burst out in laughter. Draco had little, red, kiss marks around his mouth. Ron turned to face Malfoy and instead of laughing gave out a hacking cough. Draco wheeled around rubbing his mouth and stalked away.

"Lipstick?!" said Ron. They burst into tearful laughter. Once Ron had finally stopped cracking up, he brought a more serious matter to order.

"So I guess we will see a lot of them this year. I mean Sereana is nice, but Malfoy is an asshole, why does she have to date him…." Harry laugh as Ron complained, "I can't believe she likes him! I can't believe she was transferred to Slytherin! I mean she is so nice, and gorgeous, why can't she be in Gryffindor?!" Ron complained.

"You just want to snog her!" Harry teased. Ron and Harry laughed.

Hermione came back looking rather worried. She was biting her nails which was very odd because Hermione never liked to do that. She always said it was an awful habit.

"Hermione what's wrong? You look anxious." asked Harry.

"Oh nothing, Sereana is just acting strange, and did you see her eye?"

"No." said Ron now sounding rather concerned.

"It looks like she was punched, and when Draco came over he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away really quickly. We barley got to say goodbye..." she furrowed her brow, and cracked her knuckles.

"I still don't know what she sees in him!" Ron whined.

"She knows him differently then us, I just can't believe he has a 'better' side to him…" Hermione muttered.

"So what's her mum like?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.

"That's not her mum, it's her aunt. She lives with her and I think ..."

All the sudden Hermione was pushed into a book case by a short woman with black hair. Rubbing her arm she said, "Let's get out of here!"

They walked towards the broom shop and went inside. There they saw the new equipment for Quidditch. In the window Harry and Ron admired the Firebolt 600, which now could go from zero to two hundred miles per hour in five seconds. Ron stared at it with his mouth wide open; at least until Hermione got annoyed and slammed it shut. At that moment Harry saw Sereana and Draco sprint passed, but now Hermione looked shocked.

"What are they running from?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know, Draco probably saw a fur coat he wanted to buy…." Ron made a face and they kept walking

"I hope we see on the train." Hermione replied. She led the way out of the shop toward Fred and George.


	3. The Old Ambition

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Old Ambition

"Fred, I think Draco…." Hermione was cut off by Harry elbowing her.

"What?" said Fred looking suspicious.

"Nothing, I just thought that he might be captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team again." she replied quietly.

"Great!" said George sarcastically.

"Let's get going, we only have 10 minutes until the train leaves. Got everything?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, but where's Ginny and Carla?" asked Harry.

"They're with Melissa and Clarissa." said Fred with a sigh "Billy set a very extensive collection of books on fire along with a broom, five other books, and Neville's grandmother's hat. I lost about _hmmm_, how much money would you say George?" George looked up and gave a sympathetic look toward Fred

"Maybe… erm…… well I really couldn't really say, but probably couple hundred sickles, maybe a few knuts? Yeah that sounds about right. But hey, Mrs. Longbottom thought that Billy was cute."

"Yes brother, until she could smell her hat burning!" Fred roared.

"Harry, can I talk to you." asked Ron quietly.

"Sure. We'll be right back guys." Harry and Ron walked over to an empty alley. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. He leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky.

"I'm going to tell her." He looked at Harry and then to the ground.

"Tell who what?" asked Harry innocently, even though he knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Tell Hermione." said Ron quietly.

"Tell her _what_?" Harry smiled at him. He knew that Ron would need his help to say this.

"You know exactly _what_!" said Ron hotly.

"Look, if you can't even say it to me then think of what you are going to sound like in front of her. Ron, pull yourself together, be a man!" Harry said firmly.

"Fine! I am going to tell her," Ron paused and looked around to make sure no one would hear them "that I ... like her." Ron said quietly while he stared at the ground.

"Only like" said Harry trying to get him to tell what he really meant.

"Okay I am crazy about the girl are you happy now?!" Ron yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Yes. I think you will be fine, just don't faint. When exactly are you going to profess your love?" Harry didn't think Ron was going to just go up to her and say it on the train.

"Well, I have it all planned out. When we lean on the wall to get on platform nine and ¾ I'll say 'Hermione I really like you.' How does that sound?" Ron looked up at Harry. Harry could tell that Ron was trying not to smile.

"Well, Ron she knows that you like her." Ron ran over grabbed Harry and pinned him up against the wall.

"Did you tell her? If you did I swear Harry, I'll…."

"No you idiot! We are friends with her so we would kind of have to like her." Ron let go and said, "What do you think I should say then?"

"Say that you're head over heels, madly, deeply, can't express it in love with her." said Harry melodramatically. Ron looked absolutely horrified at these words. Harry laughed, which made him a pretty bad friend.

"This couldn't be easy for me could it? It always gets complicated with women!" Ron said with a sigh. He smiled and said "Shall we get it over with?"

"C'mon Romeo." Harry laughed, and dragged him back to the group.

Harry and Ron walked over to Fred and George who had now been joined by Melissa, Clarissa, Ginny, Billy, and Carla. Fred led the way to the wall between platform nine and ten.

"All right. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Carla you can go first." said George just above a whisper. Harry and Ron brought the trolleys over and casually leaned against the wall with the others. Ron swallowed and said

"Hermione I really love you—" Hermione seemed to not here him and said;

"Ron I love you." they looked at each other in disbelief, both stopped and said.

"What?!" at that moment they all fell through.

Apparently they must have all been to close together because they landed on top of each other. Harry was being crushed by Carla, Hermione had fallen on top of Ron, and Ginny hit the ground quite hard. Carla got up and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry helped Ginny up and then looked at Hermione and Ron. They had both stood up, but were staring at each other. Both of them were partially smiling, and Ron said "Let's get the train on, I mean on the train."

They looked toward the train as they gathered their carts. In the doorway was Draco and Serena who were waving to someone but they couldn't figure out who. Soon they were out of sight. Harry, Carla and Ginny all dragged their bags onto the train. Suddenly a small flash was out of the corner of Harry's eye but when he looked there was nothing.

Finally Ron and Hermione had stopped their snog fest on the platform and pulled their cases up the stairs and into the corridor. Harry just sighed at their foolishness.

Carla and Ginny walked down the hall and into another compartment. Harry could have sworn that he heard Carla say to someone in the compartment 'Well, I would have to ask my cousin, but I think he would let me.' Harry hoped it was his imagination. He sat down in the seat across from Hermione and Ron, who were still both smiling like bumbling idiots. Then there was a crash from across the hall. Harry and Ron both stood up, Harry quietly opened the door a crack.

"Why didn't you tell me?! We need to get someone on this!" it was Draco yelling. Harry opened the door all the way and saw Sereana sitting in a corner of the apartment across the hall, Draco was pacing the compartment angrily.

"Who?! They know, they all know!" She whispered.

"Sereana we can't just let things like this go!"

"It's not Crabbe's fault he didn't mean to!" Sereana's voice was sympathetic.

"We can't keep doing this!" He leaned over her and she put her hands on his cheeks. Then she pulled him down and kissed him gently.

"It will be fine, just please, don't be angry with Crabbe—"

"How can I not be?!" He pulled away. Crabbe then came strolling down the corridor, and Draco blew up.

He tore out his wand, and flung the door open all the way.

There was a blast of red light from down the hall and Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet. Poking their heads out of the compartment, Harry saw Draco wrestling with Crabbe, and Goyle trying to pry them apart. Then Draco yelled "IMPENDENTIA" and Crabbe flew backwards into a compartment. Goyle looked at Draco, sighed, and walked into the compartment.


	4. A Jolt

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Change for the Worst

Suddenly there was a crash and the train came to a halt. Everyone in the train flew forward. There was screaming, yelling, groaning, and whimpers coming from every direction. Hermione had flown into the window head first, Harry flew into the other compartment and fell next to Sereana, and to Ron's luck he fell onto the seat.

"I am going to see if Carla and Ginny are okay." Harry muttered. He got up and ran down the hall. Harry slid open the door to the compartment he saw Carla go in to. To his surprise he found Carla curled under some boy's arm that he had never met, nor seen before. Ginny, on the other hand, was sitting in a corner reading a magazine. The boy looked Italian, with his black hair slicked back, his tan skin, and his Italian cologne (which was very strong). He was probably a Slytherin. Harry looked at her face; she looked as happy as a clam and acted as if she were at a party.

"Hello." said Harry sarcastically. Carla quickly stood up and fixed her jeans. The boy stretched and yawned. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back then stared at Harry, as if expecting to be hit by a whip. She turned red with embarrassment and quickly turned and said, "I have to get going, c'mon Gin'." The boy stood up as if to kiss Carla but she moved her face, and instead hugged him.

"No, first Carla introduce me. Don't be rude." Harry gave a very fake smile toward her. She shrugged her shoulders and said. "This is my cousin Harry. Harry this is Margo." she in monotone. The train gave a loud moaning noise and started to move again.

"And how long have you known him?" he said in a very sweet voice.

"Thirty minutes! What's it to you?" she asked darkly.

"Because I want to embarrass you! Now you will say good bye and come join me in a compartment down hear _little cousin._" Harry said loudly.

"C'mon Ginny." said Ron trying not to laugh. Carla stormed out of the compartment with Ginny sticking close behind. Once Harry had shut the door he and Ron burst into laughter.

"How could you do that to me?" Carla said angrily.

"Any guy that can get to be that friendly with you that fast is a….. What word am I looking for Ron?" Harry looked at him and winked.

"Creep, sketch, possibly someone who wants to take your soul and put it in a bottle?" Ron joked but Carla was hardly amused.

They walked back into the compartment. Draco sat on the seat with his legs propped up on the seat opposite. Hermione was awaiting them with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"A medi-witch is here to see Crabbe." Hermione grabbed a book out of her bag.

"So, I mean he was slammed around a lot Mione." Harry said plainly.

"I know, but, I don't know…." She left it at that and kept on reading.

"Carla you owe me ten Sickles and a Galleon." said Ginny bluntly.

"For what Ginny!?" Carla sounded confused.

"For not telling Harry what happened while I was reading The Quibbler." Ginny smirked at her.

"You wouldn't!" said Carla horrified.

"Tell me! I have more money than her!" piped Harry.

"Okay show me your entire mullah and I will see who has more." Ginny went back to her magazine. Harry searched his pockets and to his luck found enough to pay Ginny thirteen times!! Carla didn't seemed to have that much. They held out their hands while Ginny counted.

"Sorry Carla he has more." said Ginny taking the ten Sickles and Galleon.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" she screeched and slid down in her seat.

"Yeah yeah, now Ginny, spill your guts!" said Harry excitedly.

"Okay, well, when we first walked in there was Margo and some other guy named Nick. They are both Italian brothers, but Margo is in Slytherin," Ginny made an impression of Goyle, "and Nick is in Hufflepuff. Nick left after a while and then your sister here, "Ginny motioned toward Carla, "decided to get chummy with Margo. Margo goes 'Could you come to Italy with me?', and then of course there's the snogging! Honestly Carla, you really need to get a hold on yourself. Then we stopped, and you came in. That is all I know."

Harry stared at the ground and then started laughing. Carla looked up, she was smiling with embarrassment. She quickly looked out the window again, and then Ginny gave out a loud groan.

"Ronald Weasley! Did you take her? Give her back!" Ginny was anxiously searching her bag. Ron smiled and pulled a little kitten out of his pocket. She had black and silver stripes all over her, and at the end of her tail was a little bit of white. She had a pink spiked collar and gave out a tiny whimper as Ron handed her back to Ginny.

"It's okay Ivana. The mean boy is not going to keep you, I am." Ginny cooed.

"Where did you get her Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I found her in the garden, but mom doesn't know about her yet. I was waiting to tell you on the train when she disappeared." said Ginny, as she cuddled the little kitten, and scowling at Ron.

"What? She likes me Ginny! Not you!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah right! She only clawed your arm to show you affection!" Ginny replied.

"Guys, I think we are going to be there in a few minutes, we ought to get changed."

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied. He felt so tired and he wasn't even at school yet….


End file.
